A Making or Breaking moment
by aDiLi
Summary: This moment will either make or break them... A/N: This has explicit *ATULT* descriptions. If you are under 17 do not read this. If you're not.. enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

The sky was getting darker so they decided to come inside. Jack took the beer inside and put it in the fridge. His team mates were already seated on the near-by chairs and sofa. He joined them in the living room and the night kept going.

It was their last day at his cabin and they were supposed to leave Minnesota. Teal'c said he'd better go since he wanted to get to Dekara and meat with his son, and in order to be in Colorado at a reasonable hour he should leave now. As the Goa'uld were now defeated he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his son, his wife and their new-born child. Daniel said he'd give Teal'c a ride to the base and asked Sam if she wanted to come with. Since she came with her own car, she told Daniel she'd stay for a while and drive home herself later that evening.

When they left Sam helped Jack to clean up a little and then they went out to the porch and sat on the bench.

"So…" Jack started.

"So…" Sam repeated.

They sat like that for many long minutes, staring at the clear stars filled sky. The silence was very uncomfortable when finally Sam broke it.

"This is a bit awkward..."

"Yea, I'll say…"

It didn't help much since the silence continued to be as weird as it was, no one willing to be the one to start a conversation.

"Carter…"

"Sir…

They said together. "Sorry, sir, go ahead."

"No, that's okay, you go ahead." He looked at her and she gave him a look that told him he should say what he wanted to say.

"So…you're going to area 51 huh?"

"Oh. Yes, sir." She said a bit disappointed.

"So what did you want to say, Carter?"

"I wanted to wish you luck in Washington, sir."

"Oh." Now it was his turn to be disappointed

"What did you think I wanted to say?"

"Huh? Oh, no… nothing…"

"Oh…"

That annoying long minutes of silence came back again. Not able to go on this way Sam finally broke them and said "This is ssooo stupid!!"

"Yea, I'll say. We're like two kids in high school!" He said.

"No kidding!!"

"We used to been able to talk to each other," he looked inside her blue eyes "what happened to us, Carter?"

"I don't know, sir"

And here it was. He opened the door to that conversation they have prevented from each other and have been avoiding for so long. It was about time they'd have it. It was time to put it on the open. They won't be working together anymore so the only time was now. It was a moment that will either make or break them, and they knew it. They both did.

"Well, I do" Jack said.

"Do you, now?" she asked.

"Yup." he answered.

"Well?"

"It's rather obvious don't you think?"

"No, I don't." Yes, she did. But she wanted him to say it. To hear the pain in his voice as he tells her how he feels. She had to make him say that or they'd just be chasing their own tails.

"You met that cop of yours. You hummed in that elevator and introduced me to him as your CO, throwing in my face the fact that you've moved on. That the moment four years ago was just that… four years ago." He was standing now, taking a long breath before continuing.

"Do you even know how I felt every time I heard Daniel say you were meeting this guy to do your wedding arrangement? How it was like to have that phone ringing in the debriefing room knowing it was your *boyfriend* by the way you acted afterwards?"

"Oh, you stop it right there!" she said and stood in front of him.

"Why? Too hard to hear the truth?" he shot at her.

She chuckled nodding her head in disbelief. "Oh, it's not that"

"So?"

"So, first, his not my *boyfriend* anymore…"

"Yea, I know he's you fiancé" He cut her off.

"Shut up and listen. He's neither my boyfriend nor my fiancé, we broke up." when she met his gaze she could see the surprise in it as she moved on "And second, I know *exactly* how it feels like."

"Do you, now? How come?"

"Are you serious?" she was practically yelling now "That day, when I came to your house while you were doing that barbeque, I was about to tell you how I felt when your *girlfriend* showed up. Now I know why you were constantly looking at the door. How could I have ever been so stupid? You talk about four years ago. You bastard, how can you blame me for moving on, even though I didn't and broke my engagement because of you, when you did it yourself?!"

"I didn't." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I didn't." He repeated.

"But…" she started, but he cut her right off.

"I couldn't. Yes, me and Kerry were together, but I couldn't stop thinking of you. She broke up with me a day after you came by, saying she could put up with my issues except for one"

"And what would that one be?" She asked.

"Stop playing games, Sam, we're way over that now"

"I'm not playing games. Do you think I'm enjoying myself here?"

"You are playing games. You know damn well it's because of you. She even said that the whole situation is stupid. That if what's keeping us apart are the rules and regulations, I should retire, again." He sat back down, a sigh escaping his lips.

"We are two stubborn, messed-up people." She said sitting next to him.

"Heh, you got that right."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he said "Oh come on… you know what I mean!"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, at least we got it out. We should have done this before" she said.

"Yea, well, let's not dwell." He said, the second time that day.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I guess we move on…"

"How do we do that? I mean, we're single again, now rules and regs anymore… what do we do?"

"I know what I want" he said.

"And what's that?" she asked again.

"I want to do… this…" He closed the gap between them and leaned towards her slowly. He stopped millimeters from her face giving her time to back up. But she didn't. Instead, she leaned towards him and took his mouth in hers for the first time, after eight long years.

At first the kiss was soft and tender, each giving the other time to come to their senses and stop. But when none of them did so, it soon grew more passionate. They explored each other's mouths while their hands roamed and caressed each other's bodies, drawing the two closer and tighter.

Suddenly, Sam pulled back and stood up. When she saw his questioning look and recognized the fear in his eyes, she put her hand in front of him.

"Let's go inside."

He was relived and took her offered hand.

When they entered the house she continued to lead him towards his bedroom. She'd spent the past two evenings here with the guys so she knew where everything was. But suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Are you sure about this, Sam? Once we get inside I don't think there will be a way out of this."

"Who said I want out? I'm as sure about this as I'll ever be, Jack"


	2. Chapter 2

And that was all he needed. He stepped closer and started kissing her rough, wet kisses pinning her at the wall near the room. He moved from her earlobe down her jaw line and gave special attention to a spot on her neck. He tugged her sweater and took it out of her pants. He put his hands under it and caressed the soft and warm skin under it.

She wasn't a stoic partner at all. She tilted her head back, giving him better access, all the while unbuttoning his shirt. Once done she took it off of his broad shoulders and touched his muscular and a bit hairy chest with her exploring hands. As she did so, he took her sweater up and over her head pressing her harder against the wall, needing to feel more of her.

He was very aroused at that point and she could feel him hard against her belly. His exploring tongue trailed kisses all over her face. The kisses were wet and matched the wetness she could feel between her legs. She needed him. Now.

"Jack... bedroom...now!!"

He got the massage but didn't break contact as he led them to his room. He left her for a moment, to put the bed-side lamp on, casting a dim light in the room. When he turned around he found her only in her matching bleu panties and bra on. She was so beautiful. He couldn't get enough of her.

From his angle she could see what she felt in the hallway. A very impressing bulge appeared in the front of his pants. She couldn't wait to feel what's inside them. She moved towards him and when she was close enough she began to work fast on his button and zipper, anxious to free his erection out of them. As she opened the zipper, she slid his pants and boxers down his legs and he stepped out of them right after kicking his boots from his feet.

She took a step backwards then, to look at him. She couldn't believe she was watching her sarcastic *former* CO, the listen-to-one bad-ass General Jack O'Neill standing proud before her. Literally.

However to him, she was overly dressed. She'd had her fun looking at him, now it was his turn. So he stepped closed and with a quick work he tugged at her bra thingy and took the suspenders down her arms and off of her chest. He slid her panties down her oh so long legs and she stepped out of them. Doing so, she gave him the opportunity to look at her and he just stood there admiring the view before him. It was Colonel Samantha Carter, his smart, generous, beautiful, 2iC for so long, he'd given up hope to ever seeing her like this.

"Your gorgeous, Sam."

"Thanks, so are you." she teased.

He growled and stepped closer. He started kissing her roughly, touching every piece of skin his eager hands could reach. She could feel trails of fire burning her everywhere he touched. Her hands where caressing his back when she somehow found herself in his arms. He lifted her only to put her gently on his bed. She spread her legs so that he could settle between them more comfortably.

He continued his wet kisses along her jaw line and down towards her chest and breasts. He just had to taste her now erect nipples. And he did. He kissed his way around the pink little peak which hardened even more at his touch. He then sucked it to his mouth and nibbled at it slowly with his teeth as his hand kneaded her other breast. A moan escaped Sam's mouth at the new sensation and she arched her back and held his head to bring him even closer to her. He left the nipple, hearing a moan of protest from Sam's direction, only to take the other to his mouth repeating the same action as before.

She could feel that sweet ache at her lower belly and she knew she needed release. She tried to push his head downwards but he wouldn't. Finally understanding what she wanted he started trailing kisses down her belly towards his ultimate goal. He could smell her, at this point, and she was so ready for him he fought to stay in control. Skipping her core, he moved to kiss and lick her inner thighs which were now soaked with her juices. He cleaned them and moved upwards to kiss and lick her lower lips, feeling her arch against him again.

She was so close, and he new it. But he won't give her what she wanted, not yet anyway. He sucked at her sensitive bud, slowly, oh so terribly slow. He then pushed his index and middle finger inside her but didn't move them. "Oh Jack, please, I'm so close." He could feel her contracting around him so he pulled back. "No, please, Jack, don't do this!! I need it... now!!"

But he wouldn't listen to her. Instead he crawled up her body only to whisper in her ear "You'll get it, don't worry, you'll get it like you've never got it before. But just relax now, Sam, relax."

She tried to. She really did. But her body wouldn't listen. Sensing that, Jack simply lay on top of her, one hand supporting his weight as the other caressed her softly. When he could fell her relax under his touch he places his penis at her opening but didn't thrust. When she pushed her hips towards him he backed up a little only to tell her to relax again. When she did, he entered her, slowly. Very *very* slowly. All she needed was a big, hard thrust and she was there, but he won't give it to her. Instead, he moved slowly within her. He moved so slow that she could feel his whole length, and boy was he impressive.

She couldn't take it anymore. He new it, so he whispered in her ear "Open your eyes, Sam." She didn't. She couldn't. "Sam, look at me." She opened her eyes to find his brown, now black with passion, eyes looking back at her sea blue depths. "Come for me Sam, now." And with that, he gave her a hard, mind blowing thrust. That's all she needed. She came so hard, she saw stars running around her head. It felt so good she was sure she had died and went to heaven.

After what seemed like ages, she came down from her orgasm only to find him still hard within her. She opened her eyes to see the question in his. She simply nodded her head for agreement. He was so relieved when she did that, as he was sure he was going to explode right away.

He started moving, then. At first he moved slow, giving her time to meat his thrusts, but he could feel her stopping him. He looked at her with questioning eyes "Sam, what's wrong? Please, I can't..." she put her finger on his mouth to stop him. "Turn around." Was all she said.

"What? Sam, please..."

"Turn around Jack. I wand to give this to you. It's your turn now."

With a growl he did so. He lay on his back as Sam sat on his lap. Now he knew what she wanted, with that position he could reach even further inside her stretching her beyond her limits and giving him even more friction than before. She started moving. She he was close and she wanted him to come for her as hard as she did for him. With his palms on her hips guiding her movements, she road him. Hard. He wanted her to enjoy it too, so he put his hand on her clit and with his skillful fingers he rubbed her. She could feel the tension building inside her again so she moved even faster on him.

And there it was. Jack O'Neill exploded inside Samantha Carter sending them both to oblivion. She collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life. She then got off of him, both groaning at the loss of fulfillment they felt tangled together, and curled her back against his chest, feeling as content as ever. He embraced her, by covering her belly with his arm, pulling them both even closer.

"I love you, you know? More than I've ever dreamed possible." He said.

"I know. I love you, too. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. And we're finally here, like this, together. I love you so much Jack O'Neill."

He kissed he neck and they both fell asleep.

As she said, they where finally here, together. They both knew that no matter what happens, no matter where they go or where they are, nothing will ever stand in their way.

They have finally found the happiness they have longed for all these years. And they have found it here, in each other's embrace, and nothing, nothing, will ever break them apart.

*****

The End...


End file.
